The present invention generally relates to radiation shielding devices for protecting a person from exposure to radiation. More particularly, the invention relates to a radiation shielding device employed by a person conducting an x-ray examination.
In the radiological examination of a patient, precautions must be taken by the person conducting the examination, such as a radiologist to avoid undue exposure to an impermissibly high dosage of radiation. This is particularly true when patient-proximate examinations are involved that are carried out employing x-ray apparatus comprising above-the-table radiators.
For protection against radiation, a radiologist generally wears a lead-rubber cloak during patient-proximate examinations. Due to its high weight, however, a lead-rubber cloak places a great physical strain on the radiologist, particularly during longer examinations or operations, and is cumbersome due to its lack of flexibility. Moreover, the head and, in particular, the eyes of the radiologist are not protected from radiation by the cloak.
A further radiation shielding measure can be provided by securing lead-rubber curtains to the ceiling of the room or to the examination apparatus. Such lead-rubber curtains, however, can impede the radiologist during his work. Moreover, the curtains can touch and bother the patient.